Electric drive motor vehicles are generally provided with a dedicated storage battery, commonly called a traction battery, and with an electric motor supplied with current by this traction battery.
This traction battery is formed from a plurality of storage cells of small sizes, the number of which is calculated such that the electric motor can develop a torque and a power that are sufficient to propel the vehicle for a predetermined duration.
These storage battery cells are generally stacked in a particularly compact manner, and are housed in a hermetically sealed storage casing.
During charging of the cells, the occurrence of an overvoltage can then cause the storage battery to ignite, or even the storage casing to explode.
This overvoltage is particularly dangerous when the motor vehicle is charging at night in a garage attached to a dwelling.
In this case, it is known to provide a management system as defined in the introduction, which can detect such an overvoltage and then stop the charging of the storage battery.
The international standard ISO-26262 allows the degree of danger of an event occurring on a motor vehicle to be quantified, via an ASIL coefficient. This coefficient therefore allows the determination of the risks of non-shutdown of the charging of the storage battery at a place of residence in the case of overvoltage of a cell.
Currently, with regard to the risks of failure of the components used for the manufacture of the management systems, the management systems of the aforementioned type obtain an ASIL C coefficient for the event in question.
The applicant wishes, however, to further reduce the risks of ignition of the storage cells, and therefore obtain a stricter ASIL D coefficient. Unfortunately, even if the applicant used more reliable components, the architecture of the aforementioned management system would not allow such an ASIL D coefficient to be obtained.